The invention relates to a crown and a crown arrangement including a crown and a tube, especially a screw-in tube and to a tool for mounting the screw-in tube in the watch case.
Crowns for watches, especially for wristwatches and pocket watches, are known. In particular, so-called screwable crowns are also known for wrist watches, i.e. crowns which can be screwed when not in use to a penetration (tube) provided in the watch housing for the winding stem in order to attain a tight seal.
These screwable crowns are made such that their crown body can be axially moved on the winding stem by a given stroke such that the drive connection between the crown and the winding stem is cancelled by this axial displacement and thus the crown body can be screwed without turning the winding stem to the tube and the winding stem penetration.
In the known, screwable crown, the crown body is made in two parts, i.e. it consists of an outer hood-like part which forms the gripping surface of the crown and a sleeve-shaped insert which is inserted into an opening of the first part from the side of the crown body facing the watch case or the tube. This sleeve-shaped insert on the one hand forms a guide surface on which the crown body is guided to be able to move axially on the section of the winding stem which is enlarged in diameter, and on the other hand also forms a coupling section with the shape of a hexagon socket which interacts with the coupling section of the winding stem formed by a hexagon insert bit. The latter coupling section is provided on the free end of the winding stem which extends into the crown body.
The disadvantage in this known construction is that at a given outside diameter of the crown body, the effective diameter of the two coupling sections is greatly reduced and thus force is transferred on a small diameter so that in this known crown there is a great danger of wearing of the interacting coupling sections and thus operation of the crown is not permanently ensured.
The object of the invention is to devise a crown which avoids these disadvantages with the possibility of simplified production.